Nos chers bambins
by Haloa
Summary: Nouvelle série de one shot,centrée sur nos demi-sayains préférés ! Chapitre 5: histoire en plusieurs chapitres.Trunk/Mirai Trunk. Complète.
1. Chapter 1

**VOL DE NUIT**

_Un matin, dans le salon des Briefs ..._

**Bulma** : « Trunk ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

**Trunk** : « Euh ...Un problème maman ? »

**Bulma** : « Trunk ! Tu as encore emprunté le vélo de ton grand-père hier soir ! Ne me mens pas je sais que tu es sorti en douce alors que tu étais consigné dans ta chambre ! »

**Trunk** : « Hein ? Mais ...Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? Il faisait nuit et toi ...toi et papa vous faisiez ... »

**Bulma **: « Trunk ! Tu es privé de sortie pour deux semaines supplémentaires ! Maintenant files dans ta chambre ! »

**Trunk **: « Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! »

**Bulma** : « Allez files ! »

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans une chambre au premier étage ..._

**Trunk **_(parlant au téléphone avec Goten)_ : « ... J'avais pourtant baissé mon énergie au maximum pour que mon père ne me détecte pas ! En plus il était occupé avec ma mère si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... les caméras de surveillance ? ...Impossible, je les avais débranché avant de partir ! Enfin ce n'est pas croyable ! Comment a-t-elle su pour hier soir ? ... »

**Végéta** : « Trunk ! Raccroche il faut qu'on parle ! »

**Trunk** : « Oups ! Goten, je te laisse, mon père vient de rentrer de son entraînement ! A plus ! »

**Végéta** : « Dis-moi Trunk, tu connais le film E.T. L'extraterrestre ? »

**Trunk** : « Euh ...Oui ! »

**Végéta** : « Très bien ...Tu te souviens de la scène ou le petit garçon vole sur un vélo en passant devant la pleine lune ? »

**Trunk **: « Euh ...Oui vaguement ... »

**Végéta** : « Parfait ...Alors maintenant écoute bien : CESSE TES CONNERIES AVEC LE VELO DE TON GRAND-PERE ! Tous les voisins ont appelé hier soir en panique, pensant que tu cachais un extraterrestre à la maison ! »

**Trunk** : « Oups ! »

**Végéta** : « ...Et de ce fait, ta mère et moi avons été interrompu par le téléphone à trois reprises ! »

**Trunk** _(cramoisi)_ : « désolé ... »

**Végéta **: « Tu peux l'être fiston ...ça t'en coûtera 5 heures d'entraînement avec moi demain après l'école ! Ah et j'allais oublier, la prochaine fois que tu voles sur le vélo de ton grand-père ...enlève au moins le porte-bagages ! »

**Trunk** : « Oui P'pa ! »

**FIN.**


	2. Ma famille

**Ma famille.**

Bonjour. Mon nom est Trunk Végéta Brief et je vis à Capital City. Mon nom est connu car ma famille est très célèbre, surtout mon grand-père. Tenez, c'est lui sur sa bicyclette. C'est le premier génie de la famille. Il a inventé un tas de chose, mais la plus utile de toute, celle qui a fait sa fortune, c'est cette capsule capable de se miniaturiser avec tout son contenu ! C'est très pratique pour les déménagements ou pour faire ses courses par exemple. L'entreprise qu'il a créée s'appelle la Capsule Corporation et c'est aussi le nom de notre maison.

Depuis que ma mère en a repris la direction, on peut dire qu'il est à la retraite ! Mais attention, cela veut seulement dire qu'il en profite pour travailler sur d'autres inventions. Il adore passer du temps dans son laboratoire, parfois il se produit d'énormes explosions, c'est juste qu'il s'est trompé en manipulant un tas de produits chimiques.

Ma mère, le deuxième génie de la famille, c'est elle : Bulma Brief, cheveux bleus, blouse blanche et des tas d'outils à sa ceinture. Elle s'en sert surtout pour réparer les dégâts causés par mon père à _sa_ salle de gravité...Cette explosion là ? Non, elle n'est pas due à grand-père mais à mon père ...Attention à la fumée ...et aux outils ! Ma mère vise très mal ! Oui je sais ils gueulent fort, mais que voulez-vous ! On s'y habitue.

La Capsule Corporation est une très grande propriété, avec un vaste jardin, alors ils ne craignent pas de déranger les voisins !

Comme dit Grand-père, si la Capsule Corp était un pays, éviter les explosions de ki de mon père et le lancer d'outils par ma mère seraient notre sport national.

Mon père, Végéta, dit souvent qu'il est un Prince et que ma mère devrait le traiter avec respect ...ce à quoi ma mère répond qu'il serait plutôt ...le Roi des cons ! Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous le préciser, mon père est un guerrier de l'espace...et ces cheveux peuvent changer de couleur ! C'est trop cool !

La femme blonde qui parle aux plantes et aux dinosaures, là-bas, c'est Bunny, ma grand-mère. Comme dit mon père, le seul trait de génie qu'elle ait eu fut d'épouser Grand-père !

Il dit aussi qu'elle n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude mais qu'elle au moins, sait s'en servir ! ...Contrairement à ma mère, qui elle, ne sait même pas faire cuire des œufs et des pâtes ! Ma grand-mère est la meilleure cuisinière au monde, et ça tombe bien, car mon père et moi, on adore manger !

_- Trunk ? Que fais-tu avec cette caméra mon chéri ?_

_-Rien de mal Grand-mère, c'est pour un devoir de classe. Je dois faire un reportage et présenter ma famille ..._

_-Oh comme c'est amusant ...Mais fais bien attention à ne pas te retrouver dans la ligne de mire de ta mère et de ton père !_

_-Je sais Grand-mère..._

**°°°Une semaine plus tard °°°**

-_Une assistante sociale ? Un psychologue ? Mais enfin pourquoi Trunk aurait-il besoin de tout ça ! ...Le devoir ? Quel devoir ? ...Non mais je ne vous permets pas ! Ma famille est parfaitement normale ! TRUNK VEGETA BRIEF ! Descend et viens ici tout de suite ! ...Qu'est-ce que tu es encore aller dire à ton enseignante ?_

_FIN _


	3. La vengeance des pères

Dans cette histoire, Trunk et Goten ont respectivement 20 et 19 ans.

_**La vengeance des pères.**_

Assis dans l'herbe devant sa maison, Son Goku semblait songeur et un brun ennuyé. Soudain, il leva la tête. Il avait enfin senti le ki familier de son rival mais néanmoins ami : Végéta. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'asseyait dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

-« Alors ? Tu as une idée ? »Interrogea Végéta

-« Non ...aucune. J'y ai pourtant longuement réfléchi, au point que je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit.»

-« Hum ...Moi j'en ai peut-être trouvé une, mais j'ai besoin de toi ! ... Tu peux faire cette tête d'enterrement encore quelques minutes et _surtout_ garder le silence malgré tout ce que je vais dire ? »

-« Euh ...oui. Si tu veux. » Lui répondit Son Goku dont les yeux cernés accentuait l'image d'un homme empli de détresse.

-« C'est parfait ! Ne bouge pas ! Attention ils arrivent. »

Et moins d'une minute plus tard en effet, Trunk et Goten se posaient devant la petite maison des Son.

-« Salut Papa ! Bonjour Végéta. Ben vous en faites une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Pfft...Ton père vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Ta mère a demandé le divorce ! »

-« Quoi ? Non mais c'est une blague ? Mais ...Mais quand ? Et pourquoi ? »

-« Encore une dispute hier soir ... au sujet de sa jeunesse qui s'est envolée ! Une jeunesse gâchée à s'occuper de vous trois et le fait que ton père n'ait aucun travail ...Bref, elle a fait ses valises et elle est partie ! » Commença le prince.

-« ça ne ressemble pas à Maman, elle adore s'occuper de la maison et de nous...Mais j'y pense, qui va nous faire à manger maintenant ? Et quand va-t-on la revoir ? » »

-« Bah pour ça ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas continuer à la voir, tous les jours même ! »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Ben c'est simple, elle a décidé de reprendre ses études. En fait, elle s'est inscrite à la même université que vous deux alors ...Tu vas pouvoir la voir tous les jours. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire qu'elle va occuper une chambre au foyer des étudiants. Et puisqu'elle a choisi la filière économique et sociale, je crois qu'elle aura plusieurs cours en commun avec toi et Trunk ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais ...Mais c'est un cauchemar ! Dites moi que je vais me réveiller ! » Hurlait maintenant Goten, tombé à genou devant son père, le visage défait à l'idée d'avoir sa mère sur le dos toute la journée.

Sortant enfin de son silence, Son Goku se leva et compatissant à la détresse de son fils pleurant à chaudes larmes à ses pieds, il posa sa main sur son épaule, ajoutant aux dernières paroles de Végéta : « Et oui mon fils ...Il va falloir être fort ...Et ...POISSON D'AVRIL ! »

Après quoi, Son Goku regarda Végéta et tous deux prirent leur envol dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-« Waouh ! » Dit Trunk ... « Cette année, ils ont nous ont bien eu ! »

_**FIN.**_

(Un petit poisson d'avril qui arrive avec un peu de retard)


	4. L'école buissonnière

**L'école buissonnière.**

Trunk, regardant par la fenêtre, en était encore à se lamenter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille à l'école quand Goten, lui, restait tranquillement à la maison. Bon d'accord, avoir Chichi pour institutrice ne devait pas être marrant non plus, mais lui au moins n'avait pas à se lever tous les matins et parcourir un kilomètre et demi pour avoir cours. En plus, il devait rester à la cantine chaque midi et manger en compagnie de ses camarades de classe. Pfft ...camarades de classe ! ...Une bande d'abrutis attardés de huit ans, oui ! Tous le détestaient parce qu'il était riche et premier de la classe, en plus d'être le plus petit. Etait-ce de sa faute s'il avait sauté une classe ? Sans compter qu'ils se moquaient de sa couleur de cheveux et de son prénom à longueur de récréation ! Ah si seulement il pouvait leur donner ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite gifle ! Mais ça, sa mère le lui avait interdit ! Pfft...Avoir une force surhumaine et ne même pas pouvoir s'en servir pour se défendre ! Quelle injustice !

Au moins avec Goten, il pouvait s'amuser et rendre les coups !

-« Trunk Brief ! Au lieu de rêvasser viens au tableau ! » Dit la maîtresse d'école.

Et voilà. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore à rigoler ceux-là ? Ah si seulement ...Eh eh ...Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée...pensa Trunk à l'instant où il rejoignait le tableau noir.

_**...le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi ...**_

-« Alors Trunk, qu'as-tu fait à l'école aujourd'hui ? » demanda Bulma tout en feuilletant son magazine.

-« Euh ...ben comme d'habitude, un peu de lecture, de la grammaire ...enfin ce genre de chose, maman. »

-« Je vois ...Curieux que tu ne me parles pas de ton contrôle de math ...tu sais, celui pour lequel ta maîtresse m'a appelé ce matin ! »

-« oups ... »

-« 2/10 ! C'est la note que tu as obtenue ! » Hurlait Bulma en envoyant son magazine voler à travers la pièce.

-« Mais maman ...C'était super dur ! », répondit Trunk, les joues cramoisies, pensant intérieurement qu'il ferait bien du porc laqué d'un certain cochon de sa connaissance... »

-« Non mais tu me prends pour une imbécile ? Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas passé ce contrôle ! Alors ...Lequel de Plume ou Oolong a pris ta place à l'école ? » questionnait Bulma, tapant du pied, les poings sur les hanches.

Sachant le combat perdu d'avance, Trunk soupira et baissa la tête. De son index, il désigna une plante verte sur son bureau qui jusque là avait échappé au regard inquisiteur de Bulma. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Oolong apparaissait dans un nuage de fumée.

-« 2/10 ...ça ne pouvait être que lui ! », marmonnait Bulma à voix basse.

-« Non mais j'aurai voulu t'y voir ! Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas été en classe, moi ! » Dit Oolong, se cherchant une bonne excuse.

-« Maman je ... »

-« Toi tu te tais, Trunk ! Et ne comptes pas t'en sortir avec un simple 'je m'excuse' ! Tu es privé de jeux vidéo et plus important tu n'iras pas chez Goten avant les prochaines vacances ! »

-« Mais Maman, c'est dans un mois ! »

-« Et bien tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire l'école buissonnière ! De plus, cette note en mathématique a fait descendre ta moyenne ... Tu vas donc devoir travailler davantage pour ton prochain contrôle ! Quant à toi, Oolong, tu devrais avoir honte ! Accepter de l'argent d'un enfant de sept ans et te faire passer pour lui à l'école ! ...Et obtenir un 2 sur 10 à un contrôle de mathématique de niveau primaire ! »

-« Mais c'était vraiment difficile ! »

-« Oolong » soupira Bulma portant une main à son front, « c'était _la table de multiplication_ _par 2_ ! »

-« et alors ...pfft ...c'était quand même trop dur ! » répondit Oolong tout en regardant ses pieds, rouge de honte.

_**...Une semaine plus tard...**_

-« Bien. Comme chaque début de semaine, je vais désigner les deux élèves chargés de nettoyer le tableau à la fin de chaque journée et d'arroser les plantes avant la fermeture de la salle de classe...à moins bien sûr qu'ils y aient des volontaires ? Non ...Personne ? ...Dans ce cas, ce sera ... voyons voir ...Trunk Brief et votre nouveau camarade de classe : Oolong ! » Dit en souriant la maîtresse d'école.

**FIN.**

**( J'imagine très bien Oolong, vêtu de sa salopette-short, un cartable sur le dos, retourner à l'école ... et cela grâce à qui ? _Merci Bulma !N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous a plu, ou pas ! )**


	5. Hope oups ! 2 1ère partie

**HOPE ...Oups ! (2)**

-« Elle est enfin terminée ...et elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs ! » s'exclama la Présidente de la Capsule Corporation après s'être reculée d'au moins trois mètres pour contempler son œuvre : La machine à remonter le temps !

Il s'agissait de la réplique exacte de celle qu'avait, 9 ans plus tôt, utilisé son fils du futur, appelé également Mirai Trunk.

Bulma travaillait sur ce projet depuis presque un an et cela sans soutien de la part de ses parents et de Végéta.

Ils ne voyaient en effet aucune raison de fabriquer la machine puisqu'ils étaient en temps de paix et estimaient même dangereuse son utilisation.

Mais Bulma avait balayé leurs arguments d'un seul revers de main et foncé tête baissée dans ce projet qui pour une étrange raison lui tenait à cœur. Seul Végéta connaissait cette raison et la partageait : revoir leur fils du futur, cet autre Trunk : mâture, responsable, fort ...et très obéissant !

Mais même s'il le désirait autant qu'elle, Végéta avait conscience que cela pouvait entraîner de graves changements dans leur Histoire et peut-être même les mettre en danger ! Voilà pourquoi, lui non plus, ne l'avait pas encouragé à poursuivre ses recherches sur le voyage dans le temps.

Si sur le plan, tout avait paru simple, il avait fallu bon nombre de tentatives pour parvenir à ce résultat. Certaines de ces tentatives avaient bien failli tourner à la catastrophe si bien que Bulma avait songé abandonner. Mais après quelques modifications dans le système de l'horlogerie et de propulsion de l'appareil, la machine à remonter le temps, baptisée HOPE 2, avait finalement vu le jour...

_Une semaine plus tard ..._

Trunk se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, les coudes posés sur son bureau. Et oui, il était encore puni et consigné dans sa chambre. Et pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il avait lancé une boule de ki vers son professeur d'histoire, qui depuis une heure tentait de leur montrer qu'on pouvait créer le feu en frottant simplement deux silex ensemble ! Le pauvre homme s'épuisait et n'obtenait qu'une pauvre étincelle ! Trunk avait donc simplement voulu l'aider un peu ! ...Voilà du moins ce qu'il avait sorti comme excuse à sa mère pour avoir enflammé les rideaux de sa classe ! Et comme récompense : deux semaines de retenue !

-« Pfft ...ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider les profs, on n'a en retour que des punitions ! » se lamentait Trunk ...quand soudain le téléphone sonna.

_-« Allo ? Goten ! C'est super que tu m'appelles ! Je croyais que maman bloquerait ma ligne ! ...Non je ne peux pas venir ...Je suis encooooore puni !...Ce que j'ai fait ? Oh ce serait trop long à t'expliquer mais bon en résumé j'ai mis le feu à ma classe ...oui ...évidemment que mes parents sont furieux ! Et comme toujours j'ai eu droit au sermon suivi du : ah Mirai Trunk, lui, n'aurait pas fait ça ! ...Et Mirai Trunk il était responsable et Mirai Trunk par-ci et Mirai Trunk par-là ! ...Bref le Parfait Trunk et bla bla bla ...Pfft ...Ce que j'en ai marre ! Ce que je pourrai faire ? ...Ben ...j'ai bien une petite idée mais ça peut être dangereux ...oh et puis je ne suis plus à une bêtise près ! eh eh ...ça pourrait même être marrant ! ... »_

_A suivre ..._


	6. Hope oups 2 ! 2ème partie

**HOPE Oups 2 (2ème partie)**

La machine à remonter le temps, baptisé HOPE venait d'apparaître dans le ciel de la Terre. A son bord, Mirai Trunk bouillait d'angoisse et d'impatience. En effet, dans moins d'une heure, il allait affronter l'un des plus psychopathes et sanguinaires monstres de l'Univers à savoir Frieza mais également rencontrer pour la toute première fois son père, Végéta !

Après avoir encapsulé la machine à remonter le temps construite par sa mère, Bulma, inventeur de génie, il prit son envol en direction du lieu d'atterrissage du vaisseau spatial de son ennemi. En le voyant, entouré de son père et de ses soldats, son sang se glaça. Mais c'est presque sans hésitation qu'il les défia et les tailla en pièce grâce à sa force de Super Sayain et de son épée.

Et quelques heures plus tard, assis sur un rocher, c'est entouré de son père, de sa mère et des autres guerriers qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Son Goku.

Pour l'heure, Mirai Trunk détaillait son père. Les traits de son visage, son allure, son regard fier et ...haineux. Actuellement, Végéta le fusillait du regard.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux ma photo ? » Lui lança Végéta, d'un ton sec et méprisant.

Sa mère n'avait pas exagéré son mauvais caractère, se dit-il ...l'aborder ne serait pas facile.

Trunk ne lui répondit pas, il baissa les yeux en signe de soumission et les releva aussitôt pour dévisager sa mère. Bulma, 20 ans de moins que sa mère actuelle. La guerre contre les androïdes et la destruction partielle de la Terre n'avait pas encore eu d'influence sur elle. Le visage jeune et sans une ride, l'insouciance et la joie de vivre ...voilà ce qui différenciait la jeune Bulma de la future présidente de la Capsule corporation, du moins ce qu'il en restait, car comme tous les bâtiments officiels ou non, il n'en demeurait qu'une ruine.

Seule déception pour le moment : l'absence de son senseï : Son Gohan. Mirai Trunk aurait été si heureux de le revoir ...plus jeune et surtout : vivant !

-« Alors dîtes-moi, jeune homme, d'où venez-vous ? » lui lança soudain Bulma.

-« Euh ...Je regrette mais je ne peux vous le dire pour l'instant. La personne à qui je dois parler et tout expliquer est Son Goku ! »

-« Oh mon Goku ! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, je n'aimerai pas me retrouver veuve à mon âge ! » Répondit Bulma, l'angoisse pouvant se lire sur son visage.

-« Euh ...Je vous demande pardon ? » bafouilla Mirai Trunk, espérant avoir mal entendu !

-« Et bien oui ! Je ne voudrai pas perdre mon mari maintenant ! M'enfin qu'est-ce que je ferai moi, seule avec mes deux enfants ! »

-« QUOI ? ...VOUS ...VOUS ETES SA ...SA FEMME ! »

-« Bien sûr ! Nous avons d'ailleurs fêté nos dix ans de mariage cette année ! »

-« Mais ? Mais Gohan ? Et Chichi ? »

-« Gohan ? Qui c'est celui-là ? » L'interrogea Krillin, soulevant un sourcil.

-« Quelqu'un vient de prononcer le nom de mon ex-femme ? » lança soudain Yamcha !

Mirai Trunk était sous le choc ! Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar ! Il s'était sûrement trompé de coordonnées, oui c'est ça ! Et il avait atterri dans une autre dimension spatio-temporelle ! Paniqué, Mirai Trunk s'était levé d'un bond, s'agitant dans tous les sens, s'arrachant les cheveux par poignées !

-« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! » Hurlait maintenant Mirai Trunk !

Dix minutes plus tard, le pauvre garçon, comme vidé de toute énergie, gisait assis par terre, les mains sur ses yeux comme pour ne plus voir ce qui semblait être la réalité : le cours du temps avait été changé !

Dans sa tête, tourbillonnaient mille et une questions : _comment vais-je faire ? Si Bulma et Goku sont mariés alors je ne vais jamais naître, non ! Je NE suis pas né ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et Gohan qui n'existe pas ! Et mon père ? Est-ce toujours Végéta ? Ou bien ...peut-être que ce sera Goku ? Noooooon ! Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça !_

Le voyant si désespéré, Krillin se rapprocha de Bulma et lui souffla alors à l'oreille :

-« Dis-moi Bulma, pour une blague, ça parait plutôt cruel tu ne trouves pas ? On devrait peut-être lui dire la vérité ? »

-« Oui, tu as raison ...Mais ce petit garçon de 8 ans, celui qui est apparu tout à l'heure dans la même machine que lui, il avait plutôt l'air de trouver ça amusant, non ? »

A suivre ...


	7. Hope oups 2 ! 3ème partie

krillin et Bulma avaient finalement eu pitié du garçon venu du futur. Après tout, celui-ci avait fait le déplacement pour les aider, les prévenant avec 3 ans d'avance du danger que représenterait les cyborgs...Bien sûr, ils avaient eu toutes les informations nécessaires par ce jeune garçon de 8 ans, arrivé quelques heures plus tôt et déjà reparti. Celui-ci voulait paraît-il faire une blague à son grand-frère, une blague qui commençait à tourner au vinaigre vu la réaction de ce dernier !

Mirai Trunk, toujours prostré à terre, n'osait plus regarder personne. Face à lui se tenait sa mère, mariée à Son Goku ! Mais comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Et maintenant, son père Végéta, le dévisageait, fou de rage, surpris sans doute par sa transformation en Super Guerrier...

-"Bon, je ferai mieux de lui parler !", déclara Krillin.

Une heure plus tard, Mirai Trunk soufflait de soulagement. Tout cela n'était qu'une histoire montée de toutes pièces par un petit garçon lui ressemblant étrangement ...son petit frère ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Déjà qu'il lui était inespéré d'être né, il lui était difficile de penser que Bulma et Végéta lui aient donné un petit frère ! ...A moins que ce garçon ne soit qu'une version plus jeune de lui-même ?

Quand la Capsule de Son Goku apparut dans le ciel, Mirai Trunk cessa ses réflexions, l'histoire allait pouvoir reprendre son cours !

Après qu'il eut livré toutes les informations nécessaires sur l'attaque des cyborgs et laisser les instructions à Goku, quant au médicament à prendre pour le guérir d'une maladie cardiaque, Mirai Trunk, soulagé d'avoir accompli sa mission, repartit pour son époque. Losqu'il revint 3 ans plus tard, il sut que sa mission avait pleinement réussi, rencontrant pour la première fois lui-même, version bébé. La bataille contre les cyborgs eut lieue, et il était là...Il avait enfin dévoilé son identité à ses parents Bulma et Végéta, et avait même passé un an dans la salle du Temps avec son père ! Une fois la bataille finale contre Cell terminée, il décida de repartir dans son époque. Mais alors que la machine à remonter le temps était programmée, il repensa à ce petit garçon et décida de rencontrer cette autre version de lui-même !

C'est ainsi qu'il réapparut dans le ciel de la Terre ...et dirigea 'Hope' vers la Capsule Corporation, heureux et soulagé que sa mission eut réussi, la preuve en était que la maison de sa mère et de ses grands-parents était intacte.

Il atterit directement dans le jardin de la Capsule, ce qui ne manqua pas de passer inaperçu pour tous ses occupants ! Végéta et Bulma s'étaient précipités dehors, dès qu'ils l'avaient aperçu. Ils ne cachèrent pas leur joie de le revoir, finalement leur voeu si chèrement demeuré secret s'était réalisé : leur fils du futur, cet autre Trunk, était revenu !

En revanche, pour le jeune Trunk, celui de 8 ans, c'était une tout autre histoire...Il allait peut-être devoir payer pour sa mauvaise blague finalement !

à suivre ...

(bon d'accord, c'est une histoire un peu compliquée et peut-être pas intéressante ...mais je la continue...)


	8. Hope oups 2 ! 4 ème partie

**La rencontre **

Comme Trunk se l'était imaginé, Mirai Trunk avait été reçu en héro. Sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient fondu en larmes en le voyant, et son père affichait un sourire comme jamais il n'en avait vu auparavant sur son visage. Mirai Trunk aussi était heureux, quoi que, un peu moins en le voyant.

-"Bonjour ! Tu dois être ...Moi en plus jeune."lui lança Mirai.

-"Waou ...Maman avait raison, tu es drôlement intelligent !"lui répondit Trunk, sarcastique.

-"Oui ...hum ...C'est que la situation est ...comment dire ..."

-"Insolite ? Incroyable ? Pas amusante en tout cas."

Végéta qui avait tendu l'oreille, avait senti le ton haineux de son fils envers ...sa version future. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Etait-ce une simple coïncidence que Mirai Trunk apparaisse alors même que Bulma avait achevé la fabrication de sa machine à remonter le Temps ? Et pourquoi choisir de revenir 8 ans après ? La Terre était-elle à nouveau en danger ? Et pourquoi Trunk semblait nerveux ?

-"Mirai, non que je ne sois pas ravi de te revoir, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais là ?"lui demanda Végéta.

-"Et bien en fait, je venais ...me voir ! Avec quelques années de moins..."

-"Trunk ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise ?" hurla soudain Bulma.

-"Et voilà ...ça me retombe dessus ..." soupira Trunk.

-"Attends un peu ...Tu viens pour te voir ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il/tu as fait ?" renchérit Végéta, haussant également le ton en se rapprochant de Trunk.

-"Mais rien !" lança Mirai, "Il n'a rien fait ! Je suis juste venu voir si ...si j'étais plus heureux que je ...que je ne l'ai été ..."mentit Mirai.

Cela suffit à calmer Bulma et Végéta qui retouvèrent en un instant leur sourire. La fin de l'après-midi se passa autour de la table du salon, où Mirai discuta longuement avec ses parents et ses grands-parents. Un seul choisit de se retirer dans sa chambre, retrancher serait même un terme plus juste, il s'agissait de Trunk, soulagé que Mirai n'est pas lâché le morceau sur sa "blague" et sur son escapade dans le temps.

Seul, assis sur son lit, Trunk se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi Mirai Trunk ne l'avait-il pas dénoncé ? N'était-il pas venu pour ça ? Pour se venger ? Lui, en tout cas, l'aurait fait ...enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Trunk réapparut pour le dîner. Chose curieuse, tous ses mets préférés se trouvaient sur la table. Etait-ce pour lui ou pour son" aîné" ? La réponse lui fut servie par sa grand-mère Bunny.

-"Regardes mon chéri ! Ce sont tous les plats que tu préfères, et tu sais quoi, ce sont aussi ceux de Mirai ! Quelle coïncidence !"

-"Ouais ...Merveilleux ! Dois-je m'asseoir à ma place habituelle où bien l'as-tu déjà attribuer à ce meeeeeeerveilleux et paaaarfait Mirai ?"

-"Trunk ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler comme ça à ta grand-mère ? Et pourquoi es-tu si désagréable en parlant de Mirai ? Tu ne lui as même pas adressé la parole de tout l'après-midi !" lui asséna Bulma.

-"Cette fois j'en ai assez ! Foutez-moi la paix avec Mirai Trunk ! Je LE DETESTE ! Lui il est comme ci, lui il est comme ça ! Et MOI je suis PAS LUI, compris ?" dit Trunk en s'enfuyant du salon par l'une des fenêtres avant de prendre la voie des airs.

Bulma et Bunny restèrent plantées là, bouche-bées. Mirai Trunk et Végéta partirent quant à eux à la poursuite de Trunk.

Mirai, tout en volant au côté de son père, repensa à ce qu'il avait dit :"Je suis juste venu voir si j'étais plus heureux que je ne l'ai été", jamais il n'avait pensé dire la vérité car jamais il n'avait pensé que le jeune Trunk, entouré d'un père et d'une mère, puisse être malheureux, et cela à cause de lui !

_à suivre ..._


	9. Hope oups 2 ! dernière partie

Trunk volait en direction du Mont Paozu. La maison des Son était en effet son refuge depuis toujours, surtout lorsqu'il se sentait injustement puni. Outre son meilleur ami Goten, il aimait la compagnie de Son Goku, éternel rival de son père. Etait-ce un défi qu'il lui lançait en allant si souvent le voir ? De plus, Chichi, la mère de Goten, prenait souvent son parti, au prétexte qu'à son âge, Végéta faisait plus que des bêtises, c'était déjà un tueur, lui !

Mais Trunk savait que cette fois, il aurait du mal à s'y cacher. En effet, l'énergie de son père et une autre plus faible, sans doute celle de Mirai, le suivaient de près. Pourquoi donc fuir, puisque tôt ou tard, il serait rattrapé. Sans même prendre la peine d'accélérer, il se posa dans la plaine qu'il survolait à cet instant. Il s'assit en tailleur sur un rocher et attendit la confrontation inévitable avec son père. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Mirai et Végéta se posaient à leur tour. Leurs regards mêlaient l'agacement, l'incompréhension et la curiosité.

-"Trunk ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi détesterais-tu Mirai ? Tu ne le connais même pas !" commença Végéta, les poings serrés sur les hanches.

-"Pas besoin de le connaître, vous parlez tout le temps de lui ! ...Mirai Trunk était plus mature, plus responsable, si intelligent et il apprenait si vite !"récitait Trunk, comme s'il s'agissait d'un discours mille fois entendu !

-"Je ne comprends pas..."disait Mirai, "tu n'es donc pas heureux ? Tu as tes deux parents pour te protéger, une belle maison, et des grands-parents qui sont toujours là pour toi ! ...Moi à ton âge je connaissais la guerre et je n'avais pas de ..."

-"TOI ! Mais je ne suis pas toi ! Et quoi que je fasse, ils nous comparent toujours !" cria Trunk agacé.

-"C'est pour ça que tu fais autant de bêtises ? Pour te démarquer de moi ? ...Vois où cela te mène, tu es toujours puni !"

-"Mais ce ne sont que des broutilles ! A mon âge, comme tu le dis si bien, notre père rasait des villages entiers et tuait des centaines de personnes par jour ! Est-ce que son père le punissait en l'envoyant dans sa chambre, non !"lâcha Trunk, reprenant l'un des arguments de Mme Son.

-"Mais à ton âge", ajouta Végéta," je n'avais plus de père, personne pour me dire ce qu'il convenait de faire ou pas ...enfin pas tout à fait, j'avais un maître qui m'obligeait à perpétrer ces meurtres et à vrai dire ...c'était ce pourquoi on m'avait élevé, même dans ma famille...Et Mirai, lui aussi n'a pas eu de père ...car dans son monde je suis mort avant qu'il n'ait l'âge de marcher ! Et s'il a fait tant d'effort pour changer le passé, c'est pour toi ! Tu pourrais au moins lui en être reconnaissant !"

-"Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir été là pour lui ? Et bien dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à me renvoyer dans le futur à sa place, pff..."annonça Trunk..."De toute façon je ne manquerais à personne si je disparaissais."

Végéta semblait comprendre enfin le problème. Il fallait en convenir, Trunk avait en partie raison. Revoir Mirai était devenu une obsession pour Bulma, laquelle s'était lancée dans la construction de la Machine à remonter le temps dans ce but. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient délaissé Trunk... Pire, ils avaient voulu en faire une réplique de Mirai. Mais jamais ils ne seraient pareils,car ce sont les expériences vécues dans l'enfance qui construisent un individu, Végéta en savait quelque chose !

-"Mirai, rentres à la maison. Il faut que je lui parle seul à seul. Rassures ta mère et tes grands-parents. On vous rejoint bientôt." dit Végéta tout en rattrappant juste à temps le petit Trunk qui cherchait à nouveau à fuir.

-"D'accord Papa."

Une fois Mirai parti, Végéta regarda Trunk, qu'il tenait toujours fermement par le bras, et ce qu'il vit le terrifia avant de lui serrer le coeur. Trunk avait levé son autre bras comme pour se protéger et sur son visage se lisait ...la peur.

Pour Végéta,la pensée que son fils ait peur de lui lui était insupportable. Il avait l'impression de se voir lui-même, au même âge, face à Freezer.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu as peur de moi ?"demanda Végéta, de sa voix la plus calme possible.

-"...Est-ce que tu vas encore m'obliger à me battre contre toi dans la chambre de gravité ?"

-"Trunk, je suis désolé. "dit Végéta, une fois le choc de sa réponse passée." Je croyais que tu aimais ça, nos entraînements."

-"Rien que nous deux, oui ! Mais ces derniers temps, tu fais sans arrêt référence à ...Mirai Trunk ! Et puis il n'y a pas que ça qu'on pourrait faire ensemble, tu sais. Goku et Goten eux ils font plein d'autres choses."

Trunk s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer son père en citant son rival Goku. D'ailleurs, il était loin d'être un père exemplaire lui aussi !

-"Trunk, j'ai compris ne t'inquiètes pas. On va faire plus que se battre ensemble. On ira au parc, on ira pêcher, on fera ce que tu voudras...Je sais que je n'ai pas été un très bon père dans tes premières années. Mais je te promets que tout cela va changer... Trunk, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant de me sacrifier contre Buu ?"

-"Euh ...oui." dit timidement Trunk, se sentant rougir.

-"Et tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait ensuite ?"

-"Tu ...Tu m'as assommé ?"

-"Juste avant cela !" rectifia Végéta mal à l'aise.

Trunk ne dit rien, baissant la tête, il laissa son père s'approcher tout doucement de lui. Végéta se sentit maladroit. Il se mit à genou à hauteur de Trunk et serra son fils dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes.

-"Trunk je t'aime comme tu es..."

-"Je sais"répondit Trunk, "moi aussi Papa !"

Le soir même, Mirai Trunk faisait ses adieux à ses parents et grands-parents. Il lui était inutile de rester plus longtemps, il savait sa mission pleinement réussie et était pressé de retrouver sa mère et son époque. Et dans les jours qui suivirent son départ, Bulma démonta la Machine à remonter le temps, aidée de Trunk et de Végéta en bons spécialistes de la démolition !

FIN.


End file.
